DEMON LORDD KIMMY
by Reon-D-Anibis
Summary: Summary: The Possible Family has a horrible history. Every six generation Satan is reincarnated in the first born child. Kim Possible is the current Satan reincarnated. Her family tries very hard to keep the soul of the demon at bay. But signs started showing even more after her 18th birthday. People you've thought that there were demons. Well…let's just say that you shouldn't be s
1. Chapter 1: AGONY OF A CURSE

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible. I don't own the Bible. Because if I did it'd be written like this and a movie made after the book. Maybe a few anime seasons. It's my first dark story.

So there are gonna be some NOT so nice things written in it. So ready the pitch forks and torches and let the story begin.

**"demon voice"**

**_"demon thoughts"  
_****"host and demon speech"**

**_"host and demon thoughts"_**

CHAPTER ONE: THE AGONY OF A CURSE.

The year 1854, night. A village in the open field of grasses and rocks. A young woman tied to a wooden pole. Screaming and cursing. Her hair brown as mud and eyes black as the night. Her clothing which consists of a clothe shirt and skirt were decorated with gory blood stains. She screams as she pulls on her bindings cutting her wrists and ankles severely. But she did not care. Before the screaming young woman stood a crowd of approximately forty or so people. A middle-aged man stands between the crowd and the screaming young woman. His grey hair with hints of brown down to his chin and a stern look in his brown eyes as he look between the crowds and bound girl.

"My fellow people." He said calmly. "We stand here to release this woman of her curse."

The crowd cheers in agreement. The young woman begins to laughs. The laugh then blows out to cackle of pure insanity.

"Do you really think you can stop me, dear Noah?" The woman taunted.

The man turned around and looked to his bounded fenmale. "Please, Emma." He begged. "Would you let this demon take over you so easily?"

"And you think this demon has taken over me?" She asked. "I have accepted him! He is the Lord of all fallen angels!"

The crowd murmured between whispers. Other gasps as other shouted blasphemes names at the bound woman.

"Burn her!" One of the villagers shouted.

The other villagers followed suit and sooner than you would wonder the whole crowd chanted that they should burn Emma in means of purifying her from the demon. One man came with a lit torch as others come with dry wood and twigs. Noah tried his best to uphold the cruel execution. But the town's people did not listen.

They set the dried woods around the bounded Emma and lit it on fire. Emma looked at the flames as they crawl through the wood and unto her feet. She began the laugh once again as if the flame were nothing but a warm breeze to her.

**"You fool!"** A dark voice bellowed from Emma. **"Do you truly think this body is not the only one I can use?!" **The voice shouted. **"You humans are truly pathetic." **The voice chuckled. **"What is your name, human?" **Emma looked at the aged man.

Noah looked to the possessed Emma. "Noah." He said sternly. "Noah Possible."

**"Noah Possible?" **The voice cackled between words. "**Then you will be the bearer of my soul! A gift from me to you." **The voice announce for al to hear.

The crowd stood frozen with fair. The body long burned but still moves as if it's alive. The body's head moved to look at Noah's direction. Its burned eyes looking into brown. The head shifts to side showing an expression of a grin of sorts.

**"My gift to you. Your family will be cursed. The first born of every six generation will be the vessel of my soul.** **Your blood is mine blood. Your family is my family. And your offspring will be my offspring.**

The voice laughs madly at the towns reactions. He took notice of a young red head woman who had fear in her eyes.

**"And it seems we will be meeting soon." **The voice sounded amused.

Then silence. The bunt body now black as coal. Hanging there in place. The crowed stood there in both fair and amazement. One of the towns' men walked to the worried Noah.

"Noah." The young man addressed the elder man. "What are you going to do?"

"You just burned one of our villagers few moments ago." He cut him off. "Are you willing to do the same to my wife and unborn child aswell, Tom?" He asked a bit frightened.

"No of course not, Noah." He assured his friend as he rests his hand on the elder's shoulder. "I would never hurt you in anyway. And you know that."

Noah took a deep sigh. "Thank you, Tom." He smiled. "You truly are a good friend."

"I maybe a weird person. But a Stoppable no less." He grinned sheepishly. Then he looks to Noah's wife and sighs. "So what now, Noah?" He asked losing some faith.

"This…demon will not take my family from me." He said with hardened resolve. "We will find a way to stop this curse before our fair comes to light, Tom."

"And I will assure you that I'll be helping you along the way." He held out his hand to Noah. "We're best friends remember?"

Noah took Tom's hand and shook it firmly. He smiled at his friend grateful of their friendship.

"That we are." He said smiling proudly.

The generations of the Possibles and the Stoppables have passed on by the years. They each told their children the legend of the curse of the family. The first incarnation of the demon was raised in the loving Possible's family. His name was York Possible. He was a bright boy with the intelligence of both his parents. He was outcaste by his age groups as he grew. He realized that he was different at the age of twenty. He was finally able to go out with the love of his life. Henrietta Stoppable. The only friend he had and the person that understood his condition. He 'awakened' at the sight of his beloved being violated by some of the townsmen that accused her of being an acquaintance of the devil. York felt uncontrolled rage boiled inside of him. His anger rose to the point where the demon took control of his body and burnt the men that dared angered him. He was killed that same night.

The second was Reti Possibble. Daighter of Fred and Annibel Possible. She barely lived to her early twenties when she lost her humanity to the demon and killed herself to spare her parents the grief.

Kamilio Yon Possible was the third. Son of Derrick and Lorna Possible. He was a child of seven when He burnt the neighbor's dog. Just because it barked at him. At the age of eleven he was sent at a psychiatric hospital after stabbing a classmate when he teased him of his red hair. At age thirty-eight he succumbed to madness and burnt the hospital down taking many employees and patients with him.

Peter Possible was the fourth incarnation. Son of Ugine and Freesia Possible He was well educated in the arts of chemistry and made many formulas with different positive effects. Over the months of his studies he tried to make some chemicals to get rid of the demon that he was born with. With the thought of saving his descendants of the family curse. But he was not able to do due to a fatal decease that he got under massive exposure to the different chemicals.

The fifth incarnation was a war heroine. Heseltine Henrietta Possible. The daughter of General Greg and Medical chief Fran Possible. She was honored with medals. Saving a man who was trapped in a burning house. She was executed after slaughtering an army of Indians without a hint of mercy. She laughed as the bullets pierced through her body. At her last thought before her heart stopped. She prayed the next incarnation will know love.

**And that was chapter one of D.L.K.  
Hope it was good for most of the readers and fellow authors.  
I'm hoping for a good ending.  
But since it's my type of a D-story I beg to differ. (I'm still hoping though)**

**Chapter two will be out on a non-set date.  
BUT IT WILL BE POSTED**

**I'LL MAKE SURE OF IT!**

**DOGMA OUT!**


	2. Chapter: 2 MEET THE SIXTH

Disclaimer: I own this story. Not Kim Possible.  
(WARNING: GENDER-BEND CHARACTER!  
REPEAT, GENDER-BEND CHARACTER!

CHAPTER 2: MEET THE SIXTH

Middleton High school. 11:45 AM.

A red-head teen sits in the cafeteria alone. Her hair set in a high ponytail. Wearing a green turtleneck sweater and red cargo pants. Her red shoes planted firmly on the ground. She eats her food on her tray calmly and notices another tray set in front of her. She looked up to a freckle faced blonde with a sheepish grin plastered on her face. Her large red and black striped shirt and baggy brown pants. Along with her white sneakers. The red head smiled at her.

"Hey Ron." The red head greeted her peer.

Kimberly Ann Possible age of seventeen. The sixth incarnation. She is however is not aware of her family curse. Her parents; who know of her 'condition' try hard to raise her with as much love and caring as the possibly can through her life. They even gave her a rosary and a bible on her fifth teen birthday. The red head accepted the gifts full hearty and used them on a daily basis. She even wore the rosary never taking it off.

"Hey, KP." The blonde greeted back. "So how you been?"

"Ah, you know." She answered shrugging. "The usual."

Ronala Stoppable age of seventeen. Childhood friend and best friend of Kim. She however is aware of Possible's curse. She tries her best to be the best friend anyone would have.

"So ready for the big one eight?" She asked grinning.

"I guess am I am." She admitted smiling slightly.

"Hey, Ronnie. Kim." A chirpy voice called at the teens.

The two teens turn to see two other teen girls walking to them. One of them is a blonde and smiling brightly as she makes her way to them. Her blue eyes sparkle as she reaches closer to her target. She wore a Hello Kitty T-shirt and dark blue jeans. Her white tennis shoes were fitted to her feet. And her hooped earrings were swinging from left to right as she walked.

The other was tanned and short brown hair to her shoulder. She wore slight scowl on her face. Her torques eyes seem like they can kill a person if they saw fit. Her black open hoodie jacket worn over her red shirt. Her dark navy pants worn down to her shins. Red star earring on her ears that glimmer like blood under the light.

The blonde girl greeted the blonde girl with a chaste kiss on the lips.

"Hey, Tara." Ronala greeted her girlfriend with a smile.

"Hey, T." Kim greeted her friend.

"Hey guys." The blonde chirped.

Tara Parker age of seventeen. She is Ronala's girlfriend. A regular person who's happy almost every time.

"Oh this is Bonnie." The blonde introduced the tanned teen. "Bonnie Rockwaller. She moved here from New York just a week ago. She's a good friend of mine when I was there for the Holidays" She motioned to Ronala. "This is Ronala Stoppable. My girlfriend." She then motioned to Kim. "And this is Kim Possible. She's Ron's best friend and my friend too."

"Hey, Bonnie." Ronala greeted the tanned teen friendlily.

"Hey." Bonnie greeted the blonde. Her eyes studying her surroundings.

Bonnie Rockwaller age seventeen. She moved to Middleton through her parents' new jobs. She has two older sisters. She lives with her older siblings with her mother and father.

Kim looked at the brunette for awhile before greeting her too. "Hello, Bonnie." She offered a small welcoming smile.

Bonnie's eyes locked on to Kim's. She grinned as she sat next to her and extended her hand. "Hello, Kim."

Kim stretched out her hand to shake Bonnie's but froze involuntarily. She refocused herself and shook the brunette's hand. Bonnie gently pulled her hand back and rested it on the table.

"So what brings you to Middleton?" The freckled teen asked as her girlfriend left to pick some food from the cafeteria.

"My mom and dad got a job at Middleton's Science Corp and Middleton's Medical Hospital." The brunette answered shrugging.

"My dad works at the Middleton's Science Corp and my mom works at the Middleton's Medical Hospital." Kim suggested. "I can tell 'em for you and they got professional help at their side."

"I'll hold you to that offer, Possible." Bonnie chuckled.

"So what did I miss?" Tara said as she sat.

"Kim and Bonnie being friends." Ronala smiled.

"That's good." Tara grinned. "Now you have more friends to be with.

"Very funny, T." Kim smiled.

"You don't have many friends?" The brunette asked.

"Only a few." Kim confessed. "I don't make many friends."

The school bell rings signaling the end of lunch period.

"Aw man." Tara whined. "I didn't even get to start eating my food yet."

"Put 'em in a doggie bag." Kim said laughing.

"You'll get yours, Possible." Tara warned playfully. "So what class do you have?" She asked the three friends.

"I got free period." Bonnie grinned.

"History." Ron sighs.

"Math. No big." Kim shrugged.

"You gotta dad that's a rocket scientist." Tara deadpanned.

Kim just grinned at that.

The three got up and bid farewell to eachother. Bonnie sat at the table alone. But not for long.

"Hey there, gorgeous." A smooth sounding male voice sounded behind her.

Bonnie turned and looked behind and sees a blonde young man. His hair slicked back and teeth shining. His blue eyes scanning her figure from head to toe. He wore a white shirt with a red jacket over it. His light blue jeans with few Clorox stains that make it look like an off colored cow. His white sneakers squeaked at his movements. He sat fairly close to her leaning his elbow on the table with style.

"You new here? Cause I could've sworn I would have seen you already." He grinned.

Bonnie rolled her eyes at the line. "Can I help you" She asked slightly annoyed. She really doesn't wanna deal with someone with his attitude.

"Name's Brick." He introduced himself. "Brick Flagg." He held out his hand still wearing that smile.

Brick Flagg age eighteen. He's one of the Middleton High School quarter back. He a reputation for swaying girls under their feet. 

Bonnie stared at the hand as if it was some kind of unknown insect. "I'm not interested." She said as she got up and walked away.

Brick sat there and grinned. "Oh we got ourselves a live one here." He said to himself.

Kim was sitting in her math class. Not really paying attention. She was in deep thoughts concerning her latest friend. Bonnie Rockwaller. She sighs as she looked out the window. What she always does when she's not paying attention in class. A hooded figure stood out there. The face of the person was hiding under the shade of the hood. When the hooded figure looked Kim could not believe her eyes. The hooded figure that showed no face at all. But in the pure darkness she saw emerald bright dots for eyes and wicked wide grin.

"Oh my God." Kim bemused to herself.

"Miss Possible!" A male voice boomed catching her attention.

Kim looked to the front to see her substitute teacher Mister Barkin. The ex-military stood there with his arms crossed over his chest as he inhaled. He scowled at her as he points to the black board.

"Solve this equation, Miss Possible." He said smugly.

Mister Steve Barkin of age forty-seven. An ex marine drill sergeant that is now currently a "permanent" substitute teacher. He teaches most of the classes in the school.

Kim just let her eyes scanned over the blackboard and the equation written on it.

"Three hundred and forty-three." She answered nonchalantly." She then turned her attention to the outside and the figure was gone without a trace.

The substitute teacher grumbled as he said that the answered was correct. Kim then looked outside the window again wondering what she saw.

Bonnie was walking around the school halls minding her business. Then she stopped. She looked around her surrounding and thought to herself.

"Where was I gonna go again?" She herself.

"How about a date with me?" A familiar voice asked from behind.

Bonnie tried not to gag at the blonde's attempts. She turned around and sees Brick with smile that would probably make any girls knees wobble. But that does not affect the brunette. She simply scowled at the tall blonde and waited for him to finish wasting her time. The blonde made his way to Bonnie and leaned against the wall and winked at her. She simply huffed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"What do you want?" She asked annoyed.

"Oh don't be like that, babe." The blonde remarked with a sigh. "I just wanna talk about that date."

"I didn't recall asking you anything about a date." She pointed out.

"Oh don't worry about that, babe." Brick soothed. "I've got it covered."

"Sorry but you can't afford me." Bonnie retorted as she walks away.

Before Bonnie made a few steps distance from the blonde he grabbed her arm. Bonnie turned and glared daggers at the taller male hoping that he should just die right there and then. But fate had other plans.

"Hey, Bonnie!"ook her hand out of the taller blonde's grip.

The two teens looked at the voice that saved/ruined the moment between them. Tara was walking holding her books and her bag hung over her shoulder. Ronala was walking right beside her lover with an arm around her waist and the other holding her back pack. Bonnie sh

"I hope I'm not interrupting something?" Tara asked with a teasing grin.

"No./Yea!" Both the brunette and the blonde answered at the same time. That made the other two blonde raise an eyebrow at that.

"He was just about to leave." Bonnie commented as she gave Brick glance and she walks to her two other friends.

"But I'm not done talking to you?" The larger blonde protested.

"Well I am." The brunette answered back. "C'mon girls. Let's go meet Kim."

The other blondes look to Brick and followed Bonnie. Brick stood there with his teeth gritted and his fist balled.

Kim just stepped out of her class and sighs. She looks at her phone and sees that she has a free time.

"Hello." Came a female voice that is very soothing.

Kim looked to the source of the voice and sees a dark skinned teen around her age. Her skin is almost like milk chocolate and her wavy black hair flows down to her shoulders. She wore a yellow sleeveless shirt with brown khaki pants and black boots. She wore gold colored hooped earrings.

"Hi." Kim greeted back. She was raised with manners after all. "Can I help you with something?"

"As a matter of fact, yes." The chocolate skinned beauty replied friendly.

"Alright. I'll see what I can help you with." The teen answered as she held out her hand. "Name's, Kim Possible. And you are?"

"Monique." The after mentioned teen answered while shaking the other's hand. "Monique Oboris."

Monique Oboris age seventeen. Recently transferred to Middleton High.

"It's nice to meet you." Kim said smiling.

"Likewise." Monique answered. "I would like for you to help me find the principal's office. If that's okay?"

"Of course." She motioned ahead. "Please follow me."

Kim leads the chocolate beauty to the principal.

"So Monique what brings you here to Middleton? The red head asks.

"I came here to learn more about clothes." She answers smiling. "I'm planning to become a designer."

"Oh, that's nice." The red head commented.

"Thanks." Monique laughed. "So what do you want to do?"

"I'm not sure yet." Kim pondered out loud. "But I do get some weird vibes though."

"What do you mean?" The chocolate beauty asked.

"Well, you see I do have a lot in mind."

**"Like what?"** A deep feminine voice asked in her head.

Kim shook her head and palmed her forehead.

"You okay?" Monique asked concerned.

"I…I'm fine." She stuttered. "I probably didn't sleep so well."

**"Or was it something else?" **The voice started again.

Kim looked around franticly. "Do you here that?" She asked fear creeping up her back.

"Hear what?" Monique questioned.

"Nevermind." She chuckled nervously. "Must be those horror films I look at nights."

"Oh." Was a giggled reply. "So, Kim. Tell me more about yourself." The chocolate beauty asked with a smile.

"Well I'm seventeen. I'm making eighteen Friday." She smiled. "I'm looking forward to it."

"So is there gonna be big party?" Monique asked with a friendly grin.

"Well not so big." Kim sighed. "I mean I can invite my friends to my house. You're welcome to come."

"Are you sure that's okay?" The teen asked. "I don't want to be a burden."

"It's alright." The redhead implored. "I feel that I can trust you."

Monique smiled at that. "Thank you, Gf."

"Hm?"

"Girlfriend for short." The tanned teen explained.

"You're welcome." She smiled as she stopped by a wooden door. "This is the principal's office." She motioned to it.

"Thank you." The chocolate beauty said.

"You're welcome." The red head smiled and turned. "Hey, guys."

Monique looked to who the red head was looking to and saw Bonnie, Ronala and Tara walking towards them. With just one glance from Bonnie the dark tanned girl looked away. Bonnie scowled slightly at the sight of Monique. When she reached closer she gave the best (fake) smile.

"Hey, Kim Who's your friend?." She greeted while looking at Monique.

"Hey, Bonnie." The teen greeted back. "This is Monique Oboris. She was about to go to meet the principal to finish her transcript." She looked to the taller teen. "Monique, this is Bonnie Rockweller. She's new here too." She motioned to the two blonde's. "That's Ronala Stoppable and her girlfriend Tara Parker."

"It's nice to meet you all." The chocolate beauty greeted with a smile.

"Well she wouldn't want to be late now, would she?" Questioned Bonnie frowning at Monique.

Monique simply glared at the tanned female. Tired of being looked down even though she is the tallest of the current group.

"You know something?" She said with a grin. "How about you girls wait for me? We can hang out after school." She suggested.

"Woohoo!" The freckled blonde cheered. "Bueno Nacho's on me?" She declared.

Kim chuckled. "Alright Ron, you got it." She them looked to the taller female. "We'll wait for you at the school gate, okay?" She questioned.

Monique took that as a command more than a favor. "Alright." She nearly felt her knees go weak. "I'll see you girls later then." The chocolate tanned beauty said as she opens the door and enters the office.

Later after school the group was standing outside waiting for Monique. Bonnie was leaning against the wall with a frown on her face.

"You know it's not good to be frowning like that all the time." A voice said next to her.

The brunette turns to see Brick standing at the entrance.

"What the hell are you doing here?" The brunette growled.

"Oh don't be so mean." The blonde fake pouted.

He walked to her and leaned in closer to her. Much to the brunette's disgust as she backed away from him. He was just not taking the hint. The other girls in the company just frowned at the blonde's attempts of wooing their new friend.

"Back. The. Fuck. Off." Bonnie warned. She refused to move anymore.

**"Are you going to let this go on?" **The voice asked Kim in her head. **"Will you continue to stand there while he takes your _friend_ from you?" **It mocked.

Kim frowned as she stared at the scene in front of her. See can see that the brunette is clearly annoyed by the larger blonde's attempts. And can also see that the brunette is trying her best not to hurt the young man. She watched as the blonde attempted to put his hand around the brunette's waist. Kim didn't know what happened in the next few seconds. She was suddenly between Bonnie and Brick. She held the taller blonde's wrist in a grip neither of the two thought she had. Both Ronala and Tara was caught off guard by the speed you used. Ronala frowned slightly at the action but she waved it off mentally thinking it was because of her physical fit.

Brick was frowning to the point you swore he had one long eyebrow. He glared at the shorter redhead who just glared back her ten folds. Brick could have sworn he saw a flicker of fire in the those green eyes. But his ego was to bloated to realize that.

"Don't you ever lay your hands on her like that again." The red threatened in a cold voice.

Brick felt his spine tingled coldly. Did it suddenly get cold? He shrugged his hand out of the red head's grip huffed and walked away without a single comeback or comment.

_BUENO NACHO'S_

The group was sitting at a large table at Bueno Nacho's. With Kim sitting on the long bench between Monique and Bonnie, both eating a beef and chicken burrito; while Ronala and her blonde lover sits across them. Ronala just had her fifth helping of the naco's that she herself invented for the menu of the fast food joint. While Tara decided on a Mexican salad. The two tanned beauties could not stop glaring at eachother for some reason. Unaware to the two Kim was lost in her own world. Kim sighs at her taco nacho's with extra cheese and chili. She was wondering about the voice in her head. She didn't want to confront her friend about the situation but she will...eventually. Once she gets it under control. She does not want to think of this as a symptom for madness. She took a nacho and pops it into her mouth, chewing it slowly to savor the taste. She was never a fan of fast food restaurants because of her healthy eating habit. When she looked to her watch to tell the time she saw a faint blood-red glow on her right hand. She shook her head lightly and looked at her hand again.

"That's weird." She muttered.

"You okay, Kim?" The two teens beside her questioned at the same time then glared at eachother.

"You two just met and are ready to yank eachother throats out." The redhead complained.

"Sorry." The two conceded.

**"Or perhaps they seek your attention?" **The voice chuckled.

Kim shook her and stood up abruptly. "I have to go to the bathroom." She excused herself and went before her friends can even utter a word.

A few minutes past and the table was just emitting this weird vibe.

"Babe, go check on her." Tara asked her girlfriend with concern for her redheaded friend.

"Alright, love." She got up and followed her childhood friend.

In the bathroom Kim was breathing heavy as she was leaning over the sink. Her face was wet from water she splashed and tried the ignore the voice even more. But it kept coming back. The voice kept taunting her on how weak she is and how pathetic her life must be. It brought up childhood memories she did not want to remember. She gritted her teeth at the memory of a kid that took her rosary and hid it for hours end. She remembered when some guy nearly raped her best friend. The last thought caused her eyes to flare with anger. She was caught up in her memories and anger she did not notice two things. One; the tattoo on her hand glowed red and began the burn her skin. Two; Ronala entering the bathroom silently.

"K.P.?" The freckled blonde asked worried.

She barely noticed the mark on the redhead's hand. She reached out to the redhead cautiously but didn't expect the following reaction. The hand bearly brushed against the redhead's shoulder and she suddenly turned and grabbed the freckled blonde by her throat. Brown was staring at pupil-less green .

**"Is there anything I can help you with? Child of Stoppable" **The voice asked in a mock concerned voice decorated with grin

**And that ends the second chap of DMK.  
Hope it was okay for the readers.**

**Chapter three wil be up I udated two new chapter of my latest story and my other ones aswell.  
I look forward for both positive and negative reviews  
Thanks for reading.  
DOGMA OUT!**


End file.
